Tribes
by MajinBroli
Summary: AU: As a child Goku crashlands on an alien planet, Not earth this time though durring a civil war between an army of science and an army of the planet? Which side does he pick and how does he come to meet ChiChi? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Goku or Chi-chi, the rights to dragonballz belong to Akira Toriyama but the story idea all mine 

Prologue:

Fire from the sky

A/N: Im posting this cause I know that I won't be writing much being that football season starts up tomorrow. I will keep working on Beyond The Forest so don't worry.

In a lush vegetated world known as Mel-tao much farther out in the universe and was barely even registered on the central super computers in any empire. Detached and hidden from the prying eyes of other species and planets it was concealed even further by the rifts of temporal space hiding any signals or signs of life inside its walls. But that is not the case now...

A burly male made his way around the camps of his fellow men. His face and body was heavily scarred showing the tell-tale signs of battle and pain across every inch of spare flesh. His blue eyes seemed out of place on his face as he wore a mask of dirt and paint across his face and most of his upper torso meant concealing him in the vegetation. His long brown beard and hair were filled with twigs and sticks and dried mud but as did every other person in this camp. A lone animal carcass stretched and fitted in a loincloth and makeshift boots of more animal skin showed the lack of technology these people had but they made due.

He trudged through the camp glancing here and there too the weapons being crafted and forged. The banging of mallets on the molten steal was a welcome sound of preparation for them. The steam coming from the tops of each tent meant the complete forge of another new weapon. Many too accompany the various swords and spears, racks were in lines around each pitched tent.

He made his way into a slightly larger tent then the rest where two more of his fellow warriors stood. Flimsy and crude drawings of strategies and positions throughout the land lay scattered about the stick tables and skins along the floor. The two inside sat cross legged as they looked over some new piece of information." Skylar how goes our brothers in arms?" The burly man grunted too a younger looking man with a bones pierced through his chest like a star. His black hair was draped around his shoulders as two yellow eyes looked up from the paper. Although smaller compared too burly man his body was built and much more defined then his own. At his side his wicked looking weapon. A long curved scimitar that held gnarled edges and was still covered with the blood of his enemies allowing it too fester and grow diseased ensuring a near fatal wound with each slice.

" Could be better Doderias. They seemed too have taken every position in the southern rides up too the eastern mountains." His eyes went too a single piece of paper holding the valuable information. Although the map was just drawn in my hand in a scribble it still held the information they needed. " Were cut off chieftain. They have us completely cornered in the eastern quadrant." The second man said slightly worried as he brought him another slip of paper. Doderias simply snatched it from his hands and skimmed it over. It was not good at all.

" 1,500 guns, 1,200 fairies, and at least 200 flyers! What these numbers do not make sense! To get this many that must leave the southern quadrant nearly defenseless!" His blue eyes shine with a spark. " Send a runner too the lower south and ask their chieftain too conduct raids and get their attention." He said quickly pointing too the door. The man went too move but his chieftains voice stopped him. " No wait... Tell them too push up too avendale." He said with grin. Skylar sent him a look of impossibility in his thought but Doderias knew that they could. " The southern tribes have even more warriors and know the land better than anyone." He spun around to the man. " Quickly give him horseback if necessary they must know quickly if we want a chance too survive!"

The young man was out in a heartbeat too the corrals too inform the runner leaving only Doderias and Skylar in the tent. " You are sure about that? It could be a bluff too force the southern tribes too move. Or just a ploy for us too try and flee you know?" Skylar said questioningly. But Doderias only grinned nodding his head.

" No they mean too sweep through here and cut through our tribe leaving the southern part completely bare." He looked too his friend. " I know because I have foresaw this."

Skylar gasped slightly. " You have! Sir your visions have returned?" He asked full of hope and Doderias's grin only told him the truth. " Truly then we will follow you! With your future sight we won't be stopped!" Skylar grinned himself and headed outside ready too prepare for the coming battles. Even if they weren't known yet, with his chieftain's vision only knew one thing. Battle was just around the corner.

Doderias walked alone through the outlying parts of his camp. He knew it wasn't right but he could get away from any scouts the fools sent at his camp. He walked up a slope that ended at a drop off overlooking the northern valley. He sat down quietly enjoying the peacefulness of the situation. Things weren't going too heat up for a few days so he decided it best too just relax and enjoy the nature around him.

Peaceful times for he and his tribe were limited. The young ones needed training, the old needed time too rest and recuperate, and gathering supplies was a must. They had walked from a sacred spot in the middle of the forest where his tribe had lived for many centuries. Pushed out after the self proclaimed rulers of the planet decided it best too invade the outlaying forest.

Many of his brothers at arms had been captured and dragged off too serve their purpose for the rulers, their fates were never known as not a one had ever returned from being captured. He never knew his parents. Hell none of the people inside of his tribe did. They were all gathered from the wilderness by those in the tribe before them and raised. But it didn't matter everyone was like family too each other.

Slowly he closed his eyes enjoying the few moments alone but his vision was soon clouded not by anything around him but inside his own mind. His eyes flashed with bright images as he witnessed a massive fireball coming down from the sky and hitting the ground, a young child inside. He could witness the images when he was found by the rulers. He could see the torture the child would live through. But as the vision came through his eyes he was snapped out of it just as quickly. His breathing was faster and he had begun too sweat but he was still disturbed by his new vision. He rubbed his temples tightly as he tried too make sense of what had just happened.

But as he tried too the massive fireball he had just seen came into view of his eyes. Not as a vision but in reality. It screamed overhead flying faster than he could imagine. " I must find this child!" He said determined watching as it landed not much more than 5 miles away from his camp. He raced back too his tribe faster then he knew he could for his age.

" Chieftain! What was that? Yes Chieftain what was the ball of fire!" He heard the young ones say but he could not spare a second. He raced too the corrals double time although rudely ignoring them but it had too be done.

" I need a horse now!" He yelled too those few men around the stables. They all saw Dedorias coming full speed and they quickly grabbed a horse from the corrals and pulled it out. The watched as their chieftain jumped on the stead's back without a second thought and sped racing out into the dark night.

That vision disturbed him more than anything before, the pain the child would go through was horrendous, he would never see a young one go through such pain. He would get too him before the rulers soldiers did. He pushed his horse quickly through the forest and towards the direction of where the fireball had fallen. He rode his stead (If you think this other than horseback riding you are one perverted fucker) as long as he could until it could no longer run at the pace he needed too be going. He only tied the nose of the horse too a nearby tree patting it for its effort and sprinting off in the direction he needed too go. The darkness hampered his vision but he couldn't stop he couldn't afford too.

He forgot about the strain his limbs were in as he pushed himself harder and harder. He could see the bright light still radiating from the fireball in the clearing ahead. His feet still pounding across the grass. He went too his side drawing his sword from its sheath just as a precaution. He could feel the energy of the child ahead of him and it kept him going beyond fatigue. The branches snapped and hit at him as he continued too blow through the undergrowth and move even faster.

He hurdled a tree like a hoarse hurdling a fence and continued starting to hear his labored breathing. Finally he began slowing down and he nearly collapsed with fatigue as he had fell against a tree breathing heavily. He let the burn and aches of his body stop before he got back up and walked straight into the clearing ahead. He stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw.

A massive ball of metal lay in the middle of the clearing the opening was shattered or torn open by the landing. He approached cautiously aware of any traps that might be on this thing. He finally got too the opening of the metal ball and with his hands pried it open. Inside was what his vision had shown too him.

A young boy with very hair in strange spikes lay sprawled out in a chair, obviously hurt when he landed. Doderias could see the blood around his head but was able too tell he was alive. But the bizarre thing was a long brown tail that was attached too him. But that didn't matter as Doderias carefully reached inside and pulled the boy from the chair and out from the metal ball. But as he went too leave the thing turned on.

" Gokk...Exte...plan...c...you...failu...cop...Go..ku..." The computer's automated voice sputtered out, heavily damaged from the fall and only making out one word Doderias understood.

" Goku huh?" He said looking the boy over and finding the wound too his head. He torn off the loincloth he wore and using it as a bandage covered the wound on top of his head. Although it was a bit breezy out Doderias didn't mind it. " Goku you are now apart of the Heglash tribe." He said with a chuckle. " Come young one we must attend too your wound back at camp." Doderias said to the now sleeping boy in his arms.

R & R comments, critizim and approval.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Goku or Chi-Chi and everything relevant to dragonballz. But story idea is all mine! 

Chapter 1

Why do I see you?

The future holds much for our young sayjin Goku.

Doderias rode back at a gallop after untying his horse on his way back. He had the child in his arms, the child known as Goku by the machine and although it did not technically fill the names given by his tribe it was suitable. It held a self meaning as it was the name given too him and by the tribes law, any name given too a child must be kept for each name holds the only thing that they had in this misbegotten world. They had swords and minor clothing but that wasn't truly theirs.

They borrowed it all from nature, the source of their life where they were found and raised. It all came from their life source and although they forged it from the land. It all in the end returned too the beginning of life, back to the planet where it belonged as did all of his fallen brethren. They died and returned too the planet only too be restored into another being or thing. The hearts of each warrior passing through the stone they forged, through the wood they cut, through every animal that gave them food. It all came back too them. Though their bodies could not help them, their energy of life still remained too fight with them whether it be a sword, a shield or a bow and arrow it did not matter. They lived from those who had passed on, they fought with them not letting them fail.

Doderias looked too the strange boy in his arms. He was not like the other young ones in his camp. The tail he had was something he had never seen. Not even the rulers' own soldiers had such bizarre things. Then the long hair which was as long as his own. Never had a child had hair this long, whatever it meant for this child it didn't matter. He must of been a gift from the planet. He would send a party out later too recover the metal from the ball the boy came in. Everything must be used, the planet offered them a resource and it would be unwise too let it go to waste. They were fortunate in such times.

He finally stopped his stead at the corrals letting it ride up too the men who were in charge of the horses. He walked into camp naked but no one cared. Nudity was common for the younger ones and from the lack of pelts most were nude. Of course he was swamped with his tribesmen demanding too know what the fireball had done.

" Chieftain! What was that? Is it a threat? Are they attacking? What do we do?" Doderias only held his hand up asking for silence which immediately came. Respect for the Chieftain was irrefutable. He was in charge because of his strength or leadership. He was the seer and the one who knew best, although Skylar was the second chieftain his positionn wasn't as high but still got respect equal of that of Doderias.

" I know many of you have questions and I will answer them. The fireball was not a true fireball." A few voices were about too speak but Doderias held them in silence. " It was a gift from the land! The planet has blessed us with fresh metal and not only that but a young one from her own body!" He held up Goku for all to see. " It is finally true my people our new prized young one has come! Not from the forest or the land as we all have but from the skies that bare the purest of skies and the life giving water! Yes we have been blessed by the planet and we will not let this all go too waste." Doderias spoke with the skill of a fiery orator and his prestige as a speaker always earned him a well received cries from his brethren.

" This gift will not be spent as Skylar will take the ranged bowmen too recover this gift and bring it back too camp." Doderias looked too him and Skylar nodded and with a movement of his arm called his warriors and moved out into the night too do as their chieftain bid. " And the planet has also blessed this child with a name. Not one from each other but from the source of all creation!" He raised Goku high into the air. " My fellow tribesman our new young one. Goku!"

The tribes shaman approached from the side. A dark red paint underneath his eyes showed his status. A long stick lined with plants and a various types of bark in his hand as he bowed too his Chieftain. " Would you like me to tend and bless this child Chieftain?" He asked under the hooded gaze of a animal pelt covering the top of his head.

Doderias nodded and handed him the boy. " Good prepare the ceremony for tomorrow once he is cured by your magic." The shaman bowed again walking away with Goku safely tucked in his arm. A hut in the middle of the village was his own as a constant fire burned in the middle, black smoke coming out from the top as the shaman continued his way inside.

Inside lay piles of plants, different dirt's, rocks, and animal pelts strewn out. He let out a light whistle calling too his companion. A white wolf raised from the corner of the room concealed very well by the different animal pelts. He set the boy down on a large pelt removing the hastily applied loincloth his Chieftain had used too help with the wound. He set the bloody cloth off too the side grabbing a nearby set of leaves and ground up roots. The brown substance was a thick murky liquid he mainly used in healing with a single leaf he rubbed through the brown substance. He carefully moved the boy's hair and placed it over the wound. The boy kicked up violently driving his knee into the old shaman making him cough and weez for air. He fell backwards onto the ground as the boy thrashed around, in obvious pain from the sting his healing medicines left.

He coughed a little after getting his wind back. " Such strength young one." The shaman laughed as he got back up. His faithful wolf companion began too lick the child's face as it could see the pain it caused. Goku's frantic movements slowed as the wolf licked his face calming him down until he sighed laying on his side and the wolf laid down next too him. The boy pulled itself towards the warmth of the fur settling deep in the thick white fur.

The shaman only chuckled more. " Good my friend." He said walking over and petting the wolf's head gently listening as he heard its appreciation. He kneeled down too the boy again grabbing some dirt and ground bark from next too him. He began a light chant as he let the dirt fall from his hand landing on Goku's body and then repeating with the ground bark. " I bless you in the name of the surface." He said clapping his hands together and then rubbing the dirt and bark gently across the child's body. Allowing his skin a return once his life had passed an easier return too the life force from where he came.

He reached over grabbing a small container of water and opening the lid gently chanting again. His companion only laid his head down not at all interested having been by his side for so long. The water trickled down from the lid gently spilling over the dirt and bark on his skin. " I cleanse your being and allow the purity of the planet become yours." He let the water wash away the dirt and clean him thuroghly. " Now you are blessed by the water of life and the source of all creation." He said after finishing.

The next part he grabbed an old knife. Passed down from each generation from shaman to shaman it was an heirloom for this ritual. He gently grabbed the fur of his companion cutting a small piece from him and another small patch. He grabbed a small spike of hair that draped around his shoulders and tied the hair of the wolf inside and the other the same. He weaved them in with his own hair not letting them be loose and fall out. A symbol as he seemed too need the wolf in his life or was perhaps drawn too it.

" Well now my young one you have little time before the ceremony where you truly become apart of our tribe." His eyes went to the wolf he seemed content where he was. " Good my friend give the young one comfort." He said rubbing his head and the wolf only looked at him before closing its eyes. He went back outside on his own side too let them both rest that night.

But Doderias and his few warriors that were up that night stood on guard as Skylar and his company brought back the metal ball. They had several men carrying it but with difficulty as they had tied four lines across some horses back and let some of the weight go down on them but it still seemed pretty heavy from their point of view. They stopped finally letting it drop too the ground with a heavy thud shaking their feet. They took the horses back to the corrals too rest as Skylar stretched his muscles. " I do not know what metal this may be but its very heavy but very strong. Not at all brittle but seems bendable with for our smiths." Skylar said ripping a piece from the craft.

" So what shall we do with it Doderias?" Skylar asked as he watched him stare at the metal around the craft. A smirk grew on his face as he looked at it with concentration.

" I suggest you make a weapon for that young one. He is quite strong, probably stronger then most of the men here at his age. He nearly killed me with simple kick too my stomach." The shaman said walking up too them. He stopped at the craft and poked it with the base of his stick. " A say something beyond before. For such a gift from the planet we should give him something the planet can be proud of."

" What do you suggest Shaman?" One of the smiths said a mallet firmly tucked by the side of his hip. His hands still held a black color from the charcoal they used for the furnace. " A sword, an axe, or a bow? Which do you think suits the young one?"

" Something never seen before... A two handed great sword would suit him. But not a normal one my brother. It must be as big as a man. The finest blade you will ever make. A true testament too the planet and too its gifts it has left for us." A few of tribesman looked at him as if he was crazy.

Skylar only snorted. " For such a young one that is a blade far too heavy and probably not even wieldable with this type of metal. Even if he could make something of that size it would be impossible too use." Skylar wasn't upset that the shaman thought like this but it just seemed unreasonable too waste such material on a weapon that would take three men too wield.

" I know you think it bizarre I know. But if he could get strong enough too do so? Could any of you possibly consider the strength and power he could have? A weapon could cleave through the bodies of our enemies by the dozens in single swings. He could take on armies by himself if he could become strong. There could be no warrior greater then him for he was a gift greater than any of us before." The shaman said almost seeing the true testament of the planet's will before their eyes. A warrior unbeatable in combat. One that was brought from the highest plain of life too help them. His strength would come too pass. It would the planet would have it no other way.

" If shaman? I could not get stronger in five years too wield that kind of weapon. I believe it folly to do such." Skylar said but the shaman only shook his head. " You try and praise the planet for everything I know that. But if you want to flaunt it too our enemy's then its foolish. He will become a target for their guns. The stones of fire used by our enemy's would rain down on him. Killing him and ending his testament in a flash. That would be a waste and you know that!" He said angrily the dark yellow eyes taking on a glow as he grew frustrated.

" The planet would do no such thing too us! If they gave us such a gift they would surely not make him so easy too defeat! He is the first and probably the last thing the planet will ever send too us in our lifetimes." He looked too his chieftain. " Please I ask of you too honor my wishes and make it the weapon for the young one." He said bowing deeply.

Doderias listened but his gaze never shifted to either side. But his eyes looked at the shaman. " I will grant it." He turned too Skylar. " I cannot allow the planet too despair for such a waste of its gifts you know that. But my visions will grant us the truth in the end just allow me to see what this will bring." Doderias said and Skylar only nodded his head. He would follow his chieftains words too the grave and his ability in foresight was something he would never doubt.

Doderias only headed back too his own tent too rest, today had taken some out of him and he needed the break. He just needed a clearer image on what too do hoping that the planet would show him the way like it had before.

Exactly where Doderias ended up he did not know but he watched as the massive blade he had discussed lay broken on the ground. His fellow brothers at arms strewn out among the camp dead. The few fires raged around uncontrolled burning the tents and forest. But as he looked around he saw a unthinkable sight. Above him stood a massive creature. Taller than any tree and as big as a mountain. Deep red eyes stared up around the camp. A dark fur covered the body as massive white canines dripped saliva to the ground. The beast reared itself back and roared and unleashed a power Doderias had seen but never by anything other than technology. A red beam fired from the beasts mouth destroying the camp with one beam. The outlying forest were torn asunder by the creature as it continued too fire unrelenting.

He could feel the pain of the planet as the ground and life was destroyed by this creature. But too where and why it had come Doderias did not know. But a long tail exposed from its back left him only one option. The young child he had brought back from the metal ball was this creature. " How can this be?" Doderias said as the long hair fell from the back of his head. It wasn't possible! " Can this be avoided?" He asked.

Muttered words and phrases came too his mind through the wind as the planet spoke to him. It knew the fate before him and maybe a way too save them from this fate. " The moon?... He seeks the moon? No I don't understand?" Doderias said as the planet talked with him. It must be dire for the planet too speak too him like this. It saw its future and it seemed that only he could stop it. " Kill him? No I cannot take a life that has come too us... No he must be spared from that you know what would happen too him!"

The planet seemed to want the boy dead or thrown back out into the wild too fend for his own. But Doderias although a warrior could not bring himself too willingly throw away a life that had never had a chance too even start it went against everything they had done for young ones. They were rescued by anyone and brought back. " This would not mean well for my people if I were to change the rules like that. We have never turned anyone away from us and shall not now." He said calmly listing as the planet continued too speak.

" Keep him in the dark? What do you mean by that?" He asked not understanding what the planet was trying too say. Keeping him in the dark meant many things but the planet seemed to know one in specific. " Do not let him see the moon by hiding him? Is that what you mean?" He asked and the planet agreed.

" Do I have too worry about this again or is this going too reoccur?" The planet told him what he needed and he nodded. " Very well, he shall never see the full moon as you wish. But what is he?" He asked but received no response. The silence of the wind told him that the planet's voice had stopped. This information was his own to find out

Doderias woke up earlier than usual as he got up and headed out of his tent. Most were still asleep with the exception of the few on watch and those hunting the mornings breakfast. But that dream he had last night was very bizarre. Supposedly the young one he had found out in the forest along with the metal ball seemed to be a plague of some sort to the planet. It wanted the boy dead afraid that he would become the horrid beast that he first saw. Although that was ludicrous that a child could become something like that.

" Up early Doderias?" He heard getting his attention. His head turned too Skylar who was leaning up against a tree. His yellow eyes the only thing in his vision next too his outline. The light had not yet peaked over the mountains still leaving it mainly dark but that didn't matter. " You seemed in deep thought care to tell me why?"

" Another vision came last night..." Doderias said looking off too the mountains that held back the sun. Hoping that maybe it could give them some sort of guidance in these dark times.

" It must be unfortunate then? Your not easy too trouble and you do not seem too take things so seriously unless they are." Skylar looked at him hard his hand dancing on the hilt of his blade. " Does it involve our new young one?" He questioned.

" Yes it does but not in anyway I thought possible." Doderias looked back too him. " That young one is more than different. He has the ability too change himself into a raging beast. The planet wanted me to kill him but I could never do such a thing. Any new warriors we get are precious in these times and making any exception too execute such a gift would not be good. But the planet offered me another solution to our young one."

Skylar couldn't help but chuckle. " So this kid is some kind of monster Doderias? I find that hard too believe that or the fact the planet wants him dead." He couldn't stop the laugh although Doderias's gaze told him otherwise. But he slowly he got himself back under control. " I know I shouldn't laugh but it doesn't really seem possible." Although the laughter had stopped the grin still remained on his face.

" He is and will become one in the light of our moon. A giant beast nearly 20 times bigger than me and far more destructive then any army we or the rulers could ever have. He can destroy the entire camp and surrounding land with his breath alone." He watched as Skylar's grin faded into a look of seriousness. " He has the strength too move mountains and crush anything in his path. Their is not a force that we could ever amass too beat that."

" Then he should be kill-!" Skylar was instantly silenced as Doderias snapped his head at him. The blue in his eyes had darkened as he looked at him angrily. " Forgive me. I am out of line to question you." Skylar bowed in forgiveness and Doderias let out a sigh.

" I know you think killing him is the answer but that goes against everything we have been raised too do. And I will never ever! Take a life of our young ones for any reason, you know that I cannot do harm to a life that has done nothing yet." Doderias looked back too the mountains as the sun began to rise filling the valley with its warming glow. " We shall just not let him see the moonlight, that's all we have too avoid and the child will become one of our own."

The two bowed too the other leaving and heading back too their regular routines.

The shaman was not in a good mood this morning as he got out from his tent. The new young one had nearly devoured enough food for three of them as a child! He shook his head not even possibly trying too figure how much he would eat when fully grown. His companion came at his side with the yong one on his back asleep but firmly gripping the wolf's white hair. His own tail hung around the wolf's own but neither cared. He walked into the middle of the camps altar where he would begin the ceremony later that night. He grabbed the flat rock and laid it out before one of the more sacred pelts they had. The hide of a dragon and a gryphon both were stitched together. It symbolized the power and the grace of both creatures. One the light and another dark.

He plucked one of the feathers still from the gryphon hide and laid it on the rock. He then took a scale from the dragon and set that next too the feather. He took a rounded rock made for this ceremony from his side and ground both of them together. The process was painstaking but it had too be done. The dark grime of the scales and pure feather were ground deeply together until only a fine powder remained. But as he worked he heard a yelp from his companion and found the young one playing around with his companion.

He watched as Goku jumped on his back and wrestled him too the ground his laughter evident as the wolf rolled over too knock get him off. But Goku only wrestled him around on his stomach until the wolf bucked his back lugs flinging Goku off his back and onto the ground where he began too playfully bite him. Not very painful bites but nips and pinches too his skin. Goku only grabbed his mouth and stopped the teeth only too charge into his stomach flipping the wolf onto its back and pining him there. Goku stood up letting out a wail as he triumphed over his opponent. The wolf only growled and rolled over accepting his defeat by Goku. But he saw the few little scratches on the boy's face and licked those off cleaning them up. Broly only sat down and let the wolf clean him up before settling down back into the wolf's fur. Soon they both were back asleep and the old shaman chuckled along with a few other spectators too the event.

" Not often you see a young one beat old Yudig now do yah shaman!" A warrior said laughing still from the little match. A few tears from the laughter he wiped away as the shaman shook his head still laughing.

" Not many people get the best of him these days. He's usually very calm but that young one seems too rile him up. Although I doubt some of the lesser ones much older than him could wrestle with Yudig like that without getting bitten and quitting." The shaman let out a breath of relief needing the laugh as he set the ground items down on the rock.

He rested his hands but turned as he saw Doderias stop nearby. " How goes the preparations?" He asked noting the sleeping Goku and Yudig.

" Well not much more than a few more movements of the sun it should be ready too begin. I just need the other items from this mornings hunt." The shaman said and Doderias grinned bringing out a sack with what he needed. " Well once the sun has fallen too the trees i'll be ready too begin chieftain."

" That is good then. Well I shall make the other preparations for tonight then." Doderias left with a nod heading back too finish up before the sun reached the point where the shaman had said.

( Just 12 miles outside the Heglash Tribe's camp)

An army of nearly 3,000 soldiers along with many other weapons. A dozen bi-pedal robots heavily armed with some sophisticated weaponry stood in standby waiting for their pilots. Along with twenty or so gryphon's each with their talons sharpened along with heavy saddles strapped to their backs. Inside a portable command center lay the plans for the attack on this camp. " So general? You believe that for this battle we can recover not only the chieftain but the thing that hit outside their camp last night?" One of the lieutenants asked too the main general who sat in a chair trimming her nails.

" Yes of course. These savages are the most suitable for what we need. The chieftain can predict certain things in the future and that will be most valuable too our Queen who would like that for herself." The general gently blew on her perfectly trimmed nails as not really interested in the details around them. " Our satellites only show enough space for about 120 to 150 people living in the camp and we have well over 3,000 men and some more of the advanced equipment." She pointed too the diagrams of the new bi-pedal robots. " They may be much stronger physically but it would be quite hard too have only little swords and spears too destroy those you all know that."

The lieutenant only took off her hat and let her hair fall down behind her back. " I understand that. But this seems too easy don't you think they know this or have something planned?"

" Their savages dear. Please tell me what they could possibly have too stop us? Why do you think we drop off the boys in the forest? They take what we don't need and raise it with limited intelligence and foolish ideals. They won't abandon hand too hand fighting and with our weaponry we'll mow them down even before they reach the front lines." The other lieutenants laughed along with the general and the one who decided to argue only sighed and gave up.

" Later tonight we come and get what we need. After that we'll have taken care of the northern quadrant and then we can move south without a problem." The general went back too filling her nails trying too fix the little nick she had with the side. " Where's a mobile spa when you need one. My nails are awful!"

The sun had finally reached the point as it touched the top of the forest. The pyres built around the altar had been built as most of the camp had sat around to watch a new life join their tribe. Some it was first for and others many times but each was sacred too allow another passage of life into them. The shaman began a low ritual chant too the ground. His stick beating the ground as he began too dance. His feet tapping lightly as he began the ceremony. Doderias stood near the back and began banging on the drums. The low pound and thud following in movement with the shaman, the crowd slowly began too beat their feet against the ground until the beat echoed throughout the forest. Doderias stood on both feet raising the drumsticks and slamming them down with force each clang louder than the last.

The shaman stepped in the middle of the altar and let out a high pitched cry from his voice slowly fading out as did the sun. Then dropped too the ground ending the stomping of feat and Doderias's beats. " Tonight another life has come too join! Tonight we allow the rebirth from the planet into our hands. Let us all welcome our new brother at arms! Goku!" He yelled as did the crowd in unison.

He began a low chant as he walked over too where Goku lay sleeping with Yudig. Neither had awoken during the opening, the shaman took Goku and set him on the altar for all too see. Now awake Goku yawned letting out a stretch as the shaman grabbed the items he needed. " First we mark you with the blood of life!" The shaman dipped his hand in a bowl of blood gently smearing sacred marks of honor, pride, strength, and life on his face and body.

" We all have been blessed by the planet but too receive the planet's mark is another. Tonight you become apart of us!" The shaman yelled grabbing a red tipped sword. " Do not move from the pain because you will not feel it because the planet shall now allow it" He gently pressed the molten tip into Goku's forehead letting it leave a light singe. True too his word Goku felt no pain only an itch. He went too scratch the fresh marks that wouldn't come off.

" The final one is the ingestion of strength each one of us receives from the two greatest creatures on the planet." The shaman grabbed a slice of meat that was filled with the smooth coarse grindings of the dragon and gryphon. He moved too feed it to Goku but Goku instantly sucked it down with a single gulp. The shaman raised his eyebrow as the meat was now gone but the ceremony was almost done.

Doderias watched from the back smiling as he watched the shaman continue. He couldn't wait too train the boy, if the planet thought him a threat to itself then he must have power and that power could be used too help his tribe. Goku could become the next chieftain after some time. And that was all, time was the only obstacle he had too overcome now.

But as he watched the pyres around him began too blur and warp his vision and before Doderias could even speak his new vision came too him.

He could see two army's on a battlefield. His own tribe on one side and the ruler's forces on the other. Both were poised for a fight too death, one he could see would surely kill all of his brethren. They were outnumbered at least 100 to 1 at the least. They had no support as a mere 200 warriors stood behind a giant. He could faintly see the dark lines of the warrior. A massive blade on his back with one sharp edge. He was a perfect warrior, a body chiseled from stone and not a hint of fear in his cold black eyes. He watched as with ease the massive blade was drawn from behind his back and raised into the air with one hand.

" HASAHHHH!" The warrior cried as he raised his weapon. His tribesmen behind him followed suit crying along with him. Their battle cry echoed throughout the land making the trees sway, the animals raised their heads too listen as they continued too cry out. " HASAAHHH! HASSAHHH HAAASAHHHHH!" They cried out together as one. But the warriors blade dropped in front of him as he turned too those behind him. " Know this my brothers... you all have chosen too follow me after what I have done. I have betrayed our laws and our rightful heritage and yet you stand behind me. I cannot undo what I have done, as was my position I was supposed too hold myself too the highest of standards, above desire above everything that could cloud my vision and I failed. But as my most sacred vow known to a Chieftain was my duty was too keep you all from harm and ensure our survival." The fire in his eyes burned as he was not stopping.

" But that will not happen as today we stand across from the very reason we are like this today." He spoke with strength and wisdom but his words held such potency the men behind him were moved, he swung his sword pointing towards the other side. " They have taken our very style of life and pushed it too what they warped us into. But today we change all of that! Today we make our own lifestyle! TODAY WE ARE FREE FROM IT ALL" He yelled screaming as he whirled back too face his enemies. " No more are we your pawns too be thrown around! No more can you control us as you have! No more will any of us be slaves too your sick games." The warrior screamed with untold fury as the sun gleamed over him creating a divine feeling aura around him.

A young warrior walked beside him. A weapon no bigger than the size of the perfect warrior's hand but still stood without fear. " Chieftain Goku you are the only testament too greatness. We will all follow you back to the planet together as one. We ourselves are not perfect and what you have done too cause this doesn't matter anymore. " He said as all of those behind him nodded and grinned. " Lead the way, we will die with honor like we all deserve."

Doderias watched as he saw the older Goku before him. " That's all I need too hear. Now are we ready?" He laughed as those behind him yelled more then ready. " Alright my brothers!" He could see as Goku moved into a stance with his sword. " CHARGE!" He yelled and Doderias watched with a feeling of pride as the massively undersized army charged the one across from them. Broly's sword gleamed as he lifted it on his shoulders as he charged he could see the pride in each warrior that raced across an open valley, no cover and no escape.

They were going too die with honor and like true warriors. A fine death that would be honorable too any being. He could see as the ranks of enemies across moved into positions. Machines of untold design came too life unleashing rounds of bullets into the tribal army. Doderias watched tearfully but with honor as ranks were cut down. They fell and continued too fall too the ground, their cries of pain being shielded by the prideful cries of their brethren who didn't stop or slow down. Weapons were dropped and even as they continued too get hit they ran unstopping in the charge. Blood exploded from chests as they were mowed down without remorse but continued too run without fear blindly into their doom. He could see the blood covering the once peaceful land. Trails of red where those who continued too charge refused too stop and pressed forward. Others only were killed on the spot clearing the battlefield until only one charged alone. He saw Goku charging the scratches as the bullets grazed his skin were evident but Goku only smiled and drew his sword back with untold strength as he reached the opposing lines.

But his attention was turned elsewhere from his vision as a horn sounded in the distance. " What?" He yelled as it came from the scouts on the outside of the camp. The horn only meant one thing though. They were going to be attacked. He saw those in the ceremony jump from the ground and run too equip themselves. Doderias was too speechless from his vision too be thinking right. He ran up too the shaman who had calmly began setting Goku on Yudig's back. " Hurry get the child and the other's out of here." Doderias said in a rush and the shaman only shook his head.

" Doderias... you know that they will not us escape this time. I can feel them everywhere around us." The shaman said grimly. Doderias only looked at him. " Call it strange but I feel it. They are not going to let us live this battle."

Doderias only shook his head. " It doesn't matter because we must get this child out of here! I have foreseen a future that I cannot as a chieftain ever hope to deny! The child must live!" Doderias drew his sword from his side as he turned too leave. " I would rather that I die too let that future happen." He turned back as his eyes filled with water.

" Chieftain..." The shaman said but could not say anything else before he watched him run off to join fight that was about too come.

Skylar leapt from his hiding spot in the tree's onto the new weapons sent by the rulers. He drove his weapon into the top of the armor but only scratched the top, he growled in annoyance but was knocked down as the machine swatted him off. " Damit how do we take these things-!" He dove for cover as rounds of bullets ripped through the underbrush. He could hear the screams of his brothers as they were being cut down but he wasn't going too die like this. He refused. He grabbed a nearby bow and a quiver of arrows. His hand swiftly loaded an arrow and fired into the advancing lines. He heard the screams of pain as some fell.

But he couldn't stay for long as more and more machines broke through. Skylar raced back too his few remaining brethren. " Get your arrows quickly we cannot fight the machines hand to hand! " He yelled pulling his own arrow back and launching it into one of the machine's joints. He saw the arrow break but a twisting and grinding sound that came out assured him that damage had been done. " Aim for the streaks of silver! The joints can be damaged!" He yelled as his brethren all quickly took aim and fire at once landing at least four more arrows into the knee joint.

With satisfaction he watched the machine's leg smoke and spark then watch the entire fall to its side. " Hah! Think your precious weapons can stop us!" Skylar yelled as those inside climbed out and retreated. He quickly readied another volley as they all took aim for another machine letting them go into the knee joints stopping that one as well. " Yes my brothers! Keep it up!" He yelled as they drew back another set of arrows.

Before they could fire a buzz whipped by him as he fell to the ground only too watch those who had been missed be cut too shreds. Their faces exploded and bodies torn apart by the firing stones! Their bodies fell lifeless and broken but Skylar could not weep for them as he got too his feet and ran back to camp for support.

He ran back quickly firing an arrow every so often too slow one of the machines down. He looked up as a column of warriors headed his way. " Doderias!" He yelled with surprise. He watched as other warriors climbed into the tree's taking up positions to fire their arrows down upon the advancing troops.

" How goes the battle?" He asked and Skylar only shook his head.

" Not good I am all that is left." He said grimly and Doderias only continued too look straight ahead. He could feel the shaking of the ground as the forces continued to advance upon their camp which wasn't near ready too begin an escape.

Doderias looked too his friend and placed his hand on Skylar's shoulder. " Go back too the camp. Get everyone out of there quickly. We'll slow them down until we know that your safely back." Skylar was about too protest but his Chieftain wouldn't send him away without reason. Skylar only nodded and began racing back too the campsite. Doderias only threw his arm forward and charged into the fight, his brothers right behind him.

The battle was brutal and a hopeless for the Heglash Tribe. They were skilled as warriors and charged into battle amid ably cutting down soldiers they were vastly outnumbered. The tribesman jumped from tree's into the opposing enemy lines without caring that they died from the fall so long as they took some of them with him. The tree's that were littered with arrow towers fired dozens of arrows without pause, but from the sky's came the tamed gryphon's. They rained down on the treetops setting fire to the hidden arrow towers. Inside the screams of those who were burned alive rang out but even as they knew their life was over they continued too rain arrows that were aflame until succumbing to the burning pain behind them.

The army held no remorse for those who were unable too move or defend themselves except with a simple shot to the head ending their life's as they marched nearly unopposed towards the camp. Those of the Heglash tribe wouldn't give up though. They would have to kill every single one of them before they even thought of getting too the camp. " DIE!" A tribesman screamed as he jumped from a tree on a thick vine swinging down straight into the crowd of soldiers his spear tightly held in his arm. He drove impaled the first two on the spear and quickly grabbing a massive stick from his back. He gave no pause as he swung around in a circle clearing the soldiers with ease. He connected with flesh or armor it didn't matter as he spun the stick around in his hand preparing too start again. But a sly grin crept on his face disgruntling those soldiers but his reason for doing so came.

" HEYAAHHH!" More Heglash tribesmen swung down from the vines. Doderias being one decapitating a few with his sword as three others landed right around him. They would not let their chieftain be overwhelmed. They barely moved and were shot down by enemy fire dropping them dead too the ground leaving only Doderias alone. " Foolish! I will never let you kill my people!" Doderias gripped the hilt of his sword tighter as he went too swing.

" Target confirmed commencing orders." Doderias heard as three quickly moving machines blew past the soldiers and towards him. He held his sword and swung connecting with the first. He stumbled forward as the machine whirled around. He went to swing again but noticed the blade was broken. " Damit!" He threw it too the ground grabbing a spear and twirling it around showing he was not defenseless. The machines only looked at each other then charged. The metal claws opened as they moved in surrounding him.

Doderias only smiled before throwing the spear into the machine. He watched it simply shatter on the metal armor and his only hope of escape. " All of your weapons are useless. Your time has come Chieftain surrender yourself or we can do this the hard way." One of the machines said walking forward.

" Surrender? Never heard of the word!" Doderias only jumped clear over the machine with ease and jumped straight into the vines. He swung back even faster then the machines could hope too keep up. One thing Doderias had managed to do after these years, was to master the forest and use its properties to help him.

Skylar had gathered most of the tribe into wagons leaving about ten others on horseback. Wagons filled with supplies were already ahead but he was being delayed. " Damit Shaman move it we don't have all day!" Skylar said as he continued too walk at a steady pace his stick tapping the ground every so often, Yudig was carefully walking by his side as Goku rode him like a horse completely oblivious to the outside turmoil.

" I will move as I please. I did not ask for you to wait." The shaman yelled as he continued to walk at his pace. He was not moved by force or reason, if was truly so needed then he would of been told to run by the spirits but that had not happened. Things happened, he accepted the bad or good.

The outer wall of the camp exploded sending pieces of flaming timber everywhere knocking the shaman too the ground. It was not long as opposing troops swarmed inside the torn down camp heading straight for the wagons and old man. " Move out! Move out!" Skylar yelled too those in front immediately setting off the wagons which moved with greater haste. Skylar sent the one he was on off but he jumped onto a horse letting the rider join the wagon and rode back to get the old fool and child which was now crying.

Skylar only drew his blade as he charged full throttle towards the enemy lines, they had only begun to take aim as he crashed into them. His horse was let loose as he jumped into the frey head first. He cleaved straight through one body letting the blood fall from each soldier as he began powering into the next. His body was coated with blood as he cut through them dodging the swinging rifle buts and countering with his own fist.

He could only fall backwards as more troops continued too drive forwards against him. He watched through his bloodlust as the shaman was surrounded by dozen's of soldiers.

" Old fool." He heard one say as a shot rang out. The shaman only fell to his knee's grabbing his stomach as the red life giving fluid poured from him, he only looked up painfully as another rifle was placed at his forehead. The second shot sent him to the ground permanently and Skylar knew what had happened. The blood came from a wound that ripped out from his stomach and the mask that hid his face was blown off. The dark silver lines of hair and the dark red eyes of the shaman who had done all and seen all was dead. His mouth was in the same shock filled look as his companion went to his side.

" Bastards! You killed our shaman!" Skylar only dove into them now fully filled with a rage to make them all pay. After the troops backed away from him in fear as he fought like a madman his eyes caught sight of the white wolf. Its fangs were deeply imbedded in a soldiers neck only too rip away and go after another viciously, the loss of its only known friend and the man who had raised him since he was born was now dead. Truly Skylar could see the pain in the wolf's eyes as he viciously went after another.

But from the top of a tree he saw his chieftain fling from a vine and near the Wolf who continued too fight like the animal it was. Skylar leapt over the soldiers and ran to his chieftain's side forming a circle with him and the wolf which was around the child who was still crying. " Not a bad way too die is it Doderias?" Skylar joked as he saw the rifles all at them.

" I've had other thoughts like dying in a field of flowers at an old age... but this will do." He laughed as his friend grinned. But as the soldiers lined to fire the lines broke revealing the three machines that had been hunting Doderias.

" Escape is impossible. You will surrender yourself, the wolf, and the child to our authority." The machine said as its metal claws clamped. Doderias only scowled as he looked back to the child.

" Skylar..." He said in a whisper. " Take the boy and escape, me and old Yudig will stay behind. They don't want us dead yet... But they cannot have the child, and they will not spare you." Skylar only glanced at him briefly before looking back at the machines. " I know you think me crazy but you must do this for me. As a brethren I ask you to escape with the child and raise him too be the perfect warrior. He will set us free in the later years." Doderias gently nudged Goku towards him with the back of his heel. " I will give you a chance too get out and join the caravan. NOW GO!" Doderias yelled driving himself into one of the machines.

Skylar only growled but honored his wishes as he scooped up the boy and ran off towards the caravan as Doderias and Yudig were being ensnared. A massive net engulfed the wolf and soon he could hear its whines as it was dragged off. Doderias had lines of rope and steel wrapped around his arms as he cried out angrily too break them.

Skylar slowed as he entered the forest watching with a clenched fist as his chieftain was being caught and forced down. " GO! THE CHILD CANNOT GO UNDER THEM! BE FREE MY BROTHER!" Doderias yelled before being fully subdued by thirty soldiers. Skylar only looked away painfully and raced into the night with Goku under his arm.

R & R thats all

(V)ajinBroli


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own it. 

Chapter 2:

What Is He?

After the attack on their camp the Heglash camp was pushed back even further into the dense forests. They only figured that they must of intercepted the runner to the south as no news had come of some sort of upheaval or raids on the outlying lands. But the Heglash tribe had dropped from about 250 tribesmen to 130 since that raid. Although Skylar took up the post as head chieftain and he was still a fine chieftain at that, everyone still missed Doderias. His visions and speeches were not forgotten nor was his presence. No word or reports from anyone ever came back about Doderias or anyone during the raid.

Ever since then the tribe has been training swiftly and working ever more diligently too prepare for any upcoming battles that were assured too happen but only when. The young ones had seen some of the fighting from a distance and saw the real truth of fighting at a young age. Though their spirits were strong and they were still pure, the horror on their eyes as they found one of their brethren nearly torn apart by gunfire had definitely changed them.

They also couldn't replace the shaman as only his position could be passed down, never appointed. Though they could ask for another to travel the distance from the south to train a new apprentice shaman, the journey was just too far to travel for something like that. Although Skylar was the chieftain he still followed Doderias's last order. He trained Goku since the day he could walk and talk together.

And now nearly 11 years later the days of hard training continued.

Goku hurdled over the river at an unheard of speed his feet never stopping as he landed on the other side not stopping for his brethren who were now out of sight range. Goku's loincloth and headband were all he had not mentioning the massive boulder strapped too his back at least four times his size and, he had plenty of huge rocks tied to his body in an attempt to make this training difficult for him, one for each arm and leg and one around the neck. But after many years of training with this weight it was like a feather to him. He sped across the open grassland. His feet moving beyond reason as his movement of a wind. The grass split as he ran jumping easily over ten to twenty foot boulders without pause. The rushing waters didn't impede his greatness as he raced across the water never sinking as he continued to sprint leaving a wave of water following him as his legs continued to drive into the clear liquid. As he reached the other side he slowed down stopping firmly as the water was only a foot deep. Although he instantly sunk into the moist sand he pulled his foot up and walked onto the solid ground. He pulled down the straps that held his heavy weight letting them all fall too the ground.

Goku let out a breath as he stretched his body. Nothing had ever changed differently then Goku. He still had his hair long with black spikes down his back but two fell around his face still tied with pure snow white fur of his protector when he had been brought into the fold. He had been told the white wolf had been the one who was there when he was young next to the shaman who cared for him. Both of which were long gone because of him. The prized wolf Yudig had never been seen again and his only remembrance were the two white locks weaved into his hair. Goku let his loincloth and headband fall from his head as he dived into the water too relax.

The crystal liquid did much to relax him as he swam deeper down into the lake. Lake Colash which was named after the first shaman who crossed it on his voyage towards the higher mountains. Goku only swam down enjoying how silent and peaceful everything was, the planet's serenity was held below the surface... True the old teachings of Doderias held meaning today. Goku swam back too the top for a breath of air gently floating along the surface.

" Doderias... you gave your own as well as Yudig's own life too save my own. Why? How could the seer of the future possibly let that happen too him?" Goku said as he stared high into the clouds. " Your own life for my own... Such a sacrifice for only a child like myself? I don't understand why would you let me escape only to throw yourself into the enemy's hands." Goku righted himself in the water letting his head remain afloat.

" Am I supposed to do something? And how can I do it without your guidance so that I do it?" Goku questioned too the open water's, the sky and gentle breeze so that maybe he could receive his answers from the planet as so many times Doderias had before. The water spoke nothing but waves, the wind remained silent and the clouds only passed his question by sending him nothing. Goku only swam back too where his things lay and got out of the water. Goku unwrapped his tail and let it flow freely and of its own accord.

He looked back at the furry appendage. " And why am I the only one with this?" He had never seen another like this on anyone, it always felt right too be there but then again it wasn't supposed to be when no one else had one. The planet sure had a good sense of humor when it decided make him.

Lately Goku had not been feeling the same, ever since he had learned of what had been sacrificed for him he didn't want too accept that fate. The greatest chieftain had been fortified because of him. So many people had suffered since he was brought too them by the planet. Why was he supposed to be so blessed and yet feel the shame of the entire tribe?

Goku put his loincloth back on and wrapped his headband back on his forehead. He refitted his back with the boulders and rocks too every part of his body. Goku let out a sigh as he looked back just seeing his brethren coming into sight range. He only waved briefly before starting running. But even then the thoughts still plagued his mind. Why?

Goku soon found his way back around to camp without missing a beat stopping right at the testing grounds. He dropped his heavy load again to the ground as he headed over grabbing a long bow and a quiver or arrows for his back. " Please planet tell me why he had too sacrifice himself for me? Do I have some purpose please tell me what should I do?" He asked as he raised the bow his other hand smoothly drawing the arrow from his back. " Give me your guidance planet. I need a direction to take." Goku set the arrow across the top of his finger the deadly metal point just barely touching his finger. " Just who and what am I supposed to do planet!" He yelled as he drew the bowstring back with unmatchable speed and released. The arrow flew like a rocket piercing the tree's thick bark.

In a frenzy Goku fired arrows from his bow at an unheard of rate, each one nearly touching the next as the entire quiver was emptied in less than a few seconds. " I am a great warrior like Skylar and Doderias had wanted for me too be. But what does that matter? What purposed do I hold. Please I beg for an answer!"Goku yelled dropping the bow and drawing forth his sword near his side. He cut through the tree's like a dragon controlled the flame his sword never slowing until an entire section was cleared with every tree still standing. Goku slowly resheathed his sword and when the hilt clanked against the sheath the damage he had done fell. All of the limbs and branches fell leaving the main tree itself untouched. Goku looked back at the shaved tree's not even nicking the bark in his swipes. True he could pull a tree from the ground with his strength but he had been raised with the sword and bow. Strength was the first thing he was taught, discipline the second, mind the third, and the final one was the spirit inside. The entire living energy that made everything as it was. The true being of power was not the flesh or the hand that wielded the steel. It was the power that lay inside. Goku only returned too where his boulders lay re-strapping them to his body and heading off leaving everything for when his brethren finally got back to camp.

Skylar sat in his tent still discussing the current problems they were having. It was like usual, they needed too move farther and farther back towards the mountains until forced to settle at the base. They allowed minimal messaging as they had reports of huge activity outside of the camp. They obviously after a decade still were hunting them and their ever dwindling tribe. True though that Goku was becoming a unstoppable warrior and the most powerful in any tribe but a simple bullet could take him down and end the legacy he was supposed to fill. Skylar held him back from battle unless needed, which so far hadn't required him at all.

Minor skirmishes here and there every few months was nothing they needed too send their best warrior too handle. They never had really told Goku why he was saved and Skylar still thought it best to keep him from knowing his destiny. He could be destined for great things and the future could change for the better but telling that to Goku might change his whole aspect on training which was far too easy for him now.

Boulders that took nearly 20 or 30 men too move were lifted like pebble in Goku's hands. He shook the ground when he ran, the weight was unimaginable to the whole tribe. But his progression pushed the young ones that they found even harder too be like Goku but that wasn't possible. He was truly the essence of the planet's strength, size and skill. His prowess in every style of fighting was unheard of. His skill with a bow was unmatchable. Hitting a target from 100 shadows away in the near same spot in less than a minute was thought impossible. But yet Goku alone could do it.

His skill with a blade was as well just the same. He could chop a tree in half and no one would know until they touched it. His speed could not be seen except by the brief flashes of light that came when he swung. The damage he could incur on any enemy force would be unimaginable but then in turn he must be kept a secret.

Doderias was taken for his ability in foresight of the future. His visions although a blessing were also an curse as they would always show what he would never want too see yet have no choice but too accept. To many times had Doderias seen the fall of his closest brethren only to try fiercely to keep them alive and yet fate always stayed true to its course and then died exactly like Doderias had seen despite his efforts.

They needed Goku to remain an unknown to the forces outside their camp. They would surely come after him and his strength only to make it their own, and with that power they could have nearly complete control. The ability of foresight, the strength of the planet, the sharpness of the mind... another unfortunate chieftain who's existence was not truly known, his mind showed the tribe that was still rumored too have existed. The tribe of Fire was one that perfected the art of tactioning and fortification. A impregnable fortress was made by his knowledge in the south eastern forest at the foothills of the mountains. But this fortress and its chieftain were only rumors after all, the fort's exact location was never known. As was where and how they fell.

So many other chieftain's were being taken each for a known skill that exceeded all others. They were never known too die as not a single body was ever found or located after being taken. Exactly what happened too them they didn't know but their abilities still must of held some significance or they would not of been taken. Some chieftain's were never taken like the ruler of the southern tribes. Maybe because his tribes were so massive that he couldn't be reached but it wasn't known. He did have well over 1,200 tribesman. He dominated completely after the eastern and border tribes were over swept, sending the refugees straight to his tribe.

Skylar looked up from his tent as he could see the outline of a massive boulder making its way here. " Well here he comes." Skylar stretched his back and scratched his bone star in his chest. He left his notes scattered about with the other tribesmen who knew more about them then he did. He stood outside just as Goku stopped on a dime in the center of the camp. The weights fell from his back and arms as he looked over too Skylar. The confusion and guilt were on his face as usual. And it pained inside that Skylar held that information from him but it had to be done.

But today he did have something too cheer him up. " Goku I need your presence." Skylar said sternly as Goku only shrugged and walked too his side. Skylar only smirked as he saw Goku stop next to him. He was a little taller then everyone in the entire camp. Not to mention devoid of any sort of scars or marks. He was still just like he always had been. He had been hurt a few times but almost always the next day he was just fine.

" Come I have something you will like too see." Skylar said motioning him to follow with his hand. The two walked towards the blacksmith's tent who was still diligently working on a blade. The young ones that were out and about caught sight of Goku and ran over too his side.

" Can we train with you Goku!" One asked as another reached his side. " Yah we wanna be strong too!" And Skylar watched as the young ones nipped at his heels. Ever pleading with the giant to make them stronger, faster, or more skilled in something.

" Young ones!" Skylar yelled sternly though silencing their cries and pleads. " Goku and I must attend too something first then you may ask him then. But until then he will be with me." He saw the disappointment in their eyes but it was understandable. " Now get going you can warmed up when he goes to train with you." He instantly saw their eyes light up and they all bowed before dashing back off.

" Train them? Are you joking?" Goku said confused. " They can't train at all with me. They can't even keep up with me how do you suppose they can hope to train with me?"

Skylar only glared at him. " Goku you will become a chieftain of this tribe I assure you, but you must learn too handle everything including the cries of our young ones. You should follow Doderias's example and always trained them whenever he could. It brings them happiness as well as some hope in our dwindling situation." Skylar looked back away. " Don't take away any hope my young brother. It's all they have now since so many have begun to die."

Goku only growled at him. His hands clenched at his sides. " Then why don't you let me fight?" He yelled angrily. " You always hold me back and never let me get revenge for Doderias and Yudig!" Skylar looked back at him as Goku's black eyes burned with anger and fury. " You have always said I am not needed or am not ready. And yet when you come back with six or seven bodies and say the battle went well and yet you leave me out when you know that I can take any little army that they send!" Goku's already pent up stress and anger began too unfold in front of him.

" That is quite enough Goku." Skylar said turning around and glaring at him. " You don't need to yell your problems with everyone, and the reason I hold you back is protect you! Do you not realize what will happen when they find out about you." Goku only continued too glare back at him and Skylar knew the answer. " I thought so... They will drag you off and do what they please with you, you can fight the hundreds of enemies I know that, but against tens' of thousands! They will see your power and send everything to take care of that."

" Then let them. I don't fear them nor do I fear anything that breathes. For death is just another step in existence before I become reincarnated only to fight again." Goku said letting his fists unclench but the anger was still there.

" But you don't know when that reincarnation will happen do you? Ever since the dawn of our tribes existence no one ever, has been as strong or as fast or even as skilled as you. It would take even more time before you came back to us and maybe by then all of our tribes existence would be over and your reincarnation would have no life..." Skylar looked up to the clouds. The place where Goku had came. " Goku you are a gift and I cannot send that gift too fight a battle that it doesn't need to. Your existence probably has something far greater than a few skirmishes and brawls. That is why you must wait until the planet decides that its right for you too take your destiny." Skylar placed a hand on Goku's shoulder. " I am not going too hide you in the dark forever Goku, you will someday get your chance too fight. And believe me that when you do it will be on a scale that can never be measured. Now come along your delaying us." Skylar turned back around and walked into the blacksmith's tent leaving Goku only too dwell upon his words.

' Its true that what he says is right... but I don't want to wait! I want to have my destiny now, I don't want to watch from afar as everyone fights and falls with honor when I can save them and let them fight another day.' Goku only hung his head. ' But maybe... just maybe he's right about holding he back...' Goku only shook his head and walked into the tent. Inside there stood Skylar and the blacksmith who was grinning ear too ear. A massive cloth lay on the floor as the blacksmith began wiping his hands clean of fresh grim.

" Ahh Goku you are still ever the sight too behold." The blacksmith laughed heartily. " I'll have you know that this little project has taken me eleven years too finish."

" Project?" Goku questioned as he raised his eyebrow too the blacksmith.

" Oh yes boy I have a weapon that is unmeasured in terms of size, power, and deadliness. Although I wish I could hand it too you but unfortunately its too heavy for me too lift up." Goku was a little taken back. " Surprised yes I was too when Doderias gave me the orders too make it eleven years ago but then again it was for a good cause as your still alive too use it."

" Doderias told you too make it? Why would-?" He stopped as the realization hit him. ' Doderias must of known what I am now! He probably saw that I would be strong enough to use it. He probably had already foreseen his own capture and maybe my future.' Goku looked up as the information was clear to him now. Doderias had planned on him living, wanted him alone too use this weapon for something great just as Skylar had said. As Goku looked back at the blacksmith he could see him grinning. " So where is this weapon you spoke of?"

" Right underneath this!" The blacksmith flung the cloth off the ground revealing something that Surprised even Goku. His eyes went wide as the surprise was much more than he thought. A sword that had been worked on for more than a decade, the perfection was all there. The size was more then likely up too Goku's chin or even bigger he could not clearly tell. Goku reached down slowly as his hand gripped the handle of the handle he could already feel the weight of the sword as he lifted it up with one arm, although the blade wanted too fall back down Goku held it firmly. He took sight of the weapon fully. A shiny untainted silver metal runny along the bladed edge until reaching the sharp edge. The massive hilt was as big as Goku's own forearm. It was truly a sight too behold as Goku held it firmly. There were no ridges, no imperfections in the metal it was a pure steel. The black leather was obviously from the grim the blacksmith was working on earlier on the finishing touches for the handle. A long brown leather strap fell from the very end as he chuckled upon seeing it getting the joke the blacksmith had left for him. " Yes you got it boy your tail." The blacksmith laughed as Goku shook his head still laughing. " So Goku? Is it too your liking or is it not big enough." ( If you don't get what it looks like, it looks like Cloud's buster sword from FFVII in general)

Goku only shook his head. " Its perfect. Although it will take a little bit too get used too it I am sure that I can wield it." The blacksmith only walked outside with Goku and Skylar right behind him. The massive blade now across Goku's shoulders. " I thank you for this." he said bowing his head.

" No thanks boy. Just treat that blade right and I think you'll- need this." The blacksmith grunted as he lifted up a large brown sheath." Turn around so I can put on yah boy." Goku only turned his back as the sheath was strapped around his shoulder and to his chest. He tied the knot on the side tightly making sure not too let it rip. " Okay boy your all set. Now go try out that new blade and please don't break it." The blacksmith laughed heading back into his tent leaving Skylar and Goku alone. Goku still held the massive blade with one arm in the sunlight it gleamed as the precious metal shined perfection.

" Goku." Skylar said getting his attention as his head looked up. " I guess its finally time I told the truth about your origin. Follow me so we can talk about this." Skylar motioned for him to follow, as the two walked out into the forest. " You know that your a gift from the planet but I have only thought it best to tell you know why the planet sent you."

The two walked into the forest the season of rebirth had come after the white months. The foliage was coming back into color and the wildlife made the return home to the forest in the north. " Your return too us was not at all like how we usually found our young ones, most are found out in the forests by a tree or near a spring where life begins. As you've known we've found a few already, one of which you found yourself. But your way into finding us was much, more different then any others before." Skylar continued to speak as Goku followed behind him. He sheathed the sword on his back letting himself get used to it and more so to pay attention to what Skylar was saying.

" Your arrival was far more unexpected and came in with much more fire." Skylar stopped as the neared the lake, Skylar stopped on the edge and sat down enjoying the peacefulness of the surroundings as he spoke. " You see you didn't come from the planet's surface. No you came from the winds and the sky. You were brought to us from the fires of the sky. Your arrival was in the brightest fireball across the sky. And when Doderias saw it he immediately went too retrieve you, I guess then he knew something but I don't truly know."

Skylar looked back at Goku who was still silent and listening. " For you see Goku not only were you brought by the fire of the sky's but a ball of metal protected you. I suppose inside you were there as Doderias had saved you and that very same ball that you came to us with was used to make the sword on your back. At first I thought it was a waste but now I can see that you really are destined too what Doderias had said you would become. Not only a perfect warrior but truly you are a gift from the planet that was not put to waste."

" Is that all I am? Just a warrior born from the skies?" Goku asked as Skylar cracked his neck.

" No you are destined for much more then I could ever imagine. He knew that you were destined to be a great chieftain and you will with your strength. But as you know that tail of yours separates you from us all. As I remember Doderias saying something that you could do... but its been so long I don't quite remember what it was. Some sort of transformation would occur under something but my mind isn't recalling exactly what except you would be unstoppable."

Goku looked to the brown appendage around his waist. " So I am some kind of monster then? This tail gives me powers?" Goku said rolling his eyes the obvious sarcasm on his voice.

Skylar only chuckled. " I know sounds strange but its true. I just don't remember what and how exactly."

" So then what am destined for? Doderias told you something about what I would do. And I would like too know what I am supposed to do." Goku said in a calm voice but the need to know was burning inside of him. He wanted too know, everything about his life held no real future like this, except Doderias knew something, something that he would do but what could he do when Skylar held him back.

Skylar let out a breath. " Well its a little hard to really understand what Doderias meant when he told me exactly but maybe you might find what he meant when-!" Both of their heads were snapped up as a nearby explosion rocked the peaceful lake. " The camp!" Skylar yelled getting too his feet and sprinting back with Goku soon exploding ahead at his fastest speed leaving Skylar behind him.

Goku raced back as his nose caught smell of smoke and blood. His hearing picked up the cries of the younger children as they ran away in fear unable too defend themselves. Goku pulled the massive sword from his back as he leapt over the camp walls and into a bloody fight. The camp had been ambushed and Goku could already see the mounting casualties. Without a second thought he charged into the fight. The opposing enemy's only caught sight of Goku's blur before they were cut in half. The blood flew from their bodies splashing right on Goku as he cleaved through ranks without pause or being slowed down. He could hear their screams as they all fell dead completely severed from their lower bodies. All around fighting raged as the Heglash tribe and the ruler's forces assaulted the unprepared camp but the Heglash tribesmen fought without fear.

" Fire!" He heard behind him as he quickly whirled around as a line of troops, a line of rifles pointed in his direction. The fire from the end caught his eye as the smoke followed and Goku fell too the ground barely getting hit by the oncoming rounds. His feet dug into the ground as he exploded towards the line of troops who were terrified as Goku drew back the huge blade. He could see the fear in there eyes and it only further drove his strength. To finally see them suffer for all of the pain, all of the torture they caused to his brethren. He cleaved through all of them again receiving another fresh batch of blood to cover his body. He stopped as the opposing lines of enemies stopped themselves. He could see their fear even with their numbers against him.

The soldiers who advanced saw the giant savage across from them. The fear and demonic look added too him, made his appearance all the more frightening. A heavy blade slung over his shoulder that seemed impossible to carry for its shear size as the blood dripped freely too the ground. The blood covered almost every inch of his body as he looked at them. Blood was everywhere as the few cries of those still clinging too life screamed as they were severed from their bodies. He turned to them and dropped the blade in front of him. " Its a demon! Run!" They heard a fellow soldier scream and flee in retreat.

" Its not worth it!" Another yelled. " I don't wanna die!" Soon more and more of the lines broke their ranks and fled in full retreat away from the massive savage. He only grinned evilly as he took a step forward making the entire line tremble. " Just stay in your lines..." They heard him laugh as he took another step forward. " You'll end up just like the rest of them. I'll cut through you and then everyone else that dares stand in my way!" They heard him growl sending the entire line into a panic.

Goku grinned even more as he watched the entire force drive into a panic. But a whirring sound caught his attention as he did a back flip avoiding a strike from the side by a strange looking machine. Its metal claw was balled up trying to strike Goku but it missed and whirred past. " New target affirmed commencing orders... Capture target." He heard it say as it came back around for him. Goku landed on his feet as the machine flew towards him. Goku raised his sword up in the air and swung it downwards cutting deeply into the machines head and ripping through the rest. The explosion of fire only made the setting more perfect as the burning fire was a perfect setting. Goku walked through the flames only adding more chaos too the enemy ranks as he defeated one of there own machine with ease.

" Engage formation A-3 target very dangerous." He heard as another three machines sped towards him and surrounding him. " Surrender or we will use force."

" Surrender? You must be joking. A talking piece of metal dares to tell me to surrender!" Goku growled getting into a fighting stance.

Before Goku could see all three charged him as he brought his sword to bare on one. He made it explode easily but the other two quickly grabbed his arms and knocked his sword from his hands and onto the ground. " Arrgh let me go you fucking pile of metal!" Goku yelled as he tried forcing his hands away from their grip but couldn't. Before he knew it another three machines whirred over and began tying him up. Thick steel ropes were wrapped around his waste and arms. The strength was unbelievable as Goku couldn't even budge himself inside of the damn things. The three machines that tied him up quickly blasted off ahead as the other two holding him built up speed to follow them.

" Don't let them take Goku! Get him free now!" Goku snapped his head to the side as about a dozen or so of his brethren ran full speed towards him. A few of his brothers had commanded the order sending another three or four with himself. Goku only growled in anger as they began too speed away with him. He could see his brethren trying to catch up desperately with him but to no avail. They could see machines only moving faster as Goku yelled and growled in anger.

' I won't be taken prisoner! Damit I can't die!' Goku screamed inside of his head. He threw his body and arms into trying to break the metal bindings around his body. ' I won't be taken back only too die!' I can't!' Goku growled as the area around him began to shake violently. The machine's grip broke off as the shockwaves grew to great for the machine to hold forcing too release. Soon a bright white aura engulfed Goku as he screamed with a new burst of strength. The steel rope snapped with ease as Goku tore from them in a rage unrealising of what he had just done.

On instinct alone Goku flew literally off of the ground with his head at full steam. His head tore through one and exploded through the other at a blinding speed the blinding white aura surrounding him only further consumed him as he dove for the one next too him. His fist connecting with its steel side and ripped out its back filled with sparks of light and red and blue colored strings. Goku drove his knee up into its middle making it explode in a fireball right in his face, as well as sending Goku straight into the ground, his head bouncing off a solid rock.

He could feel the fire around him as it burned badly or so he thought as the fuel used only exploded right on him. His head felt woozy and uncontrolled as he felt a dark sensation creeping up through his body numbing him down to his fingers. He could not cry out or yell as his mouth had already quit. He felt his eyes grow heavy and soon he passed into the realm of unconsciousness.

The other tribesman still at full speed ran up to where Goku lay breathing a sigh of relief that he was still there and alive. They dusted off the flames around him and carefully carried him back to camp using four men just too get him there. They laid him down inside a tent letting him rest. After all he was still alive after escaping from those machines, although it wasn't surprising as everyone knew that Goku was unmatched in physical prowess. They let a few tend to his wounds digging out a few pieces of metal that singed into his chest. Either than that Goku was pretty much good, they left a cold washcloth over his face just to keep his head cool and get on tending to the other wounded.

Slowly much later on Goku stirred, awakening from the realm of unconsciousness. He felt a deep pain burn in his chest but it didn't deter him from getting up. Slowly he saw the streaks across his chest showing only minor injuries that would more than likely scar over. But he only grunted as he exited the tent and outside. Darkness had settled overhead as he walked over to where most of the survivors of the attack were.

" What is going on?" Goku asked as he walked over, a hand over his chest too stop the burning deep inside. He could see all of there heads down as they all stood around in a circle. One turned around too him, the pain was inside his eyes as he stepped aside to let Goku see. Goku only walked inside the circle and there inside lay Skylar. A hole was in his forehead as Goku could plainly see that he was dead. The only person who knew what Goku was destined to become! " Damit!" He cursed slamming his fist into the ground. The ground broke apart like glass as Goku ripped his back and drove it back down. ' The only person who knew my future! Damit what am I supposed to do?' Goku cursed as he continued to spew curses and damn everything.

" Goku you do know what we must do now." A fellow tribesman said placing his hand on his shoulder. Goku only grunted as he stood back up, still furious but more under control. Though he acknowledged what his brother had said he could not tear his eyes away from his dead chieftain. A fire was lit on a wooden torch and tossed onto the body. Mounds of sticks were further dropped letting the entire blaze engulf his body.

Any hopes Goku had of knowing his future burned out as the flames around Skylar's body began to slowly turn too ash with the fire. The whole time no one left until the fire had burnt itself out. The remaining ashes were taken by an entire concession of the tribe walking along side a blanket with the burnt remains of their chieftain. No one spoke, not even a mumble was ushered as all fell in a single file line passing their blessing's to the remains of the chieftain hoping that he found his way back to the planet.

As dawn began to rise the entire tribe still awake after a whole night without sleep stood by the water's edge of a crystal river. Those who carried the blanket only walked into the water holding the ash above the freezing water until everyone bowed their heads. Slowly they let the blanket touch the water and everyone waited as the running water took away his remains. They all said their final blessings to the planet and returned to camp.

Goku went back to camp grabbing his massive sword that still lay untouched in the ground. He put it back in his sheath as the entire tribe bowed to him in respect. He knew what they all meant. " Yes my tribesmen I will take up the post as Chieftain. And let our enemies regret this day that they took the lives of our brothers for our revenge will be ten fold to what they have done to us." Goku said in a cold voice before heading back to his tent to rest and plan his new revenge on those who dared to strike his brethren.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't Own Goku or anything regarding to dragonballz but the story is mine! 

Chapter 3

What Are You?

( The Heglash tribe 7 years later)

Goku was young for assuming the position long ago he was still the best choice. He never put anyone in danger and kept the camp running and moving just as it should. He began thuroghly training the young ones to make sure they were up to speed with everyone. He refused to allow another life too be lost because of being unprepared.

As usual he walked around the camp still carting around the massive sword on his back. The scars of when he was almost captured remained on his chest only slightly darker than his skin. He was much more calm now then he had ever been before since assuming the role of chieftain. He had not let a single tribesmen die since his rise too his position garnering about another twenty or so young ones since then bringing his tribe up to 160. Much less then the southern tribes but it did well enough. Goku spent his evenings trying too speak with the planet but had yet failed too understand a single thing it had tried too say to him. It all came out in mumbles, an old language that no one had ever heard of. Its cries though were heard as he could feel it in pain. The deep painful as it suffered from something, Goku had done all that his tribe could too ease the planet's suffering but it was no where near enough.

He watched from his post as his young ones three down the seeds and uprooted flowers planting them elsewhere too make the ground grow with fertile life. But even after helping too cure many miles of his land around his tribe the cries only intensified. The planet was suffering elsewhere, and Goku didn't know anywhere too look even if he could. His tribesmen needed him with them not out trying too heal the planet in a location no one had ever been before.

Goku only headed out into the open fields of fresh flowers and blooming tree's all around as his young one's followed right behind. Goku's ingenuity in weapon smithing had brought the deadliness much greater as long bladed swords with only sheer cutting power were made. Too cleave through the machine's thick armor was a must as his blacksmith's made these new blades. ( They are Katana swords but they really didn't know that.) The only power of the new sword was too cut through opponents with ease.

" Come my young ones you must all sit around as I speak." Goku said taking up on large rock in the center of the field. He watched as about two dozen or so sat around waiting on his every word as his word was law, and his word was best. " As we all have known that the forces that come too fight us have intensified. They come here to kill us all. Not a one will survive if they succeed in attacking us. They will leave not you, me, or any of your brethren around. We all will be sent back to the planet. That is what they want, though it would be a blessing for us all, the planet needs us more then its energy now. For we have been bestowed the honor of healing the planet. Not only healing the land, but its beauty, the very essence of our lives will be saved." Goku could see their eyes widen and shine intrigue as he spoke. They would not let his words go too waste. " Ever since the day I have become chieftain we have prospered, everyday that we continue too train and become stronger we will prosper, the planet will bless us in the end once we have healed the land and made those who have hurt its beauty too pay!" Goku drew his massive sword into the air. " Now rise with me my brothers! Let the planet know our call!" Goku yelled in a fiery tone bringing all of them too their feet.

" HISAAAH!" Goku cried raising his arm with the sword. " HISAAHH! Yell my brothers let the planet know we are together as one! HISAAAAHHHH!" Goku screamed as did the young one's around him. Their swords and spears held tightly in the air. Their words echoed throughout the forest, reaching the wildlife as a sign knowing that they were doing the planet's bidding.

" Now let us prepare! Our planet awaits our victory that will bring us great prosperity!" Goku yelled as his young ones soon dropped into fighting stances against the other next to them. " BEGIN!" He yelled sending the group into a fighting frenzy, his words still ringing in their ears as they swung and jabbed with all of their strength but not to kill each other but to improve. Goku stood laughing as he watched them fight being completely ignorant as eyes in the wilderness watched him.

" Are you..you sure we should be out here? I mean its not that im scared but...but the savages are so close by and uhh..." The terrified girl said trying too look like she wasn't afraid but she was failing miserably. The other two only looked at her shaking their heads.

" It's dull back at the palace I hate being stuck up in there all day with nothing too do... besides this looks much more entertaining." Although she was young around seventeen her womanly body was drawn to the man on the rock. Bulging muscles and spiky hair were making her go wild. " Besides why would you want too go back I mean look at the guy on the rock he's absolutely too die for! I hope they catch him in the next attack and bring him back."

The third one only continued to stare at the savage on the rock. True she could see what her friend meant, he was gorgeous and made every other man she had ever seen like nothing. But the reality of it was that he was a savage, and only few times did they simply catch savages for pleasure slaves, or having them used as regular labor slaves since the creation of machines. Their people had thrived on the fertile resources, mining vast amounts of ore, metal, iron, and coal from the ground. They had only encountered the savages about five century's ago. This wasn't a war between them, only a slaughter as the savages refused too let go of their ways, and unfortunately all males were discarded at the time. Letting them be raised as the savages that they all could be. Although it was foolish then it was how people saw things back then.

They were skilled with the sword and bow mercilessly killing any force that trespassed into their lands. Only until the birth of gunpowder, computer technology, and as well as genetic birthing did the slaughters drop. It was then when nearly 10,000 savages were prepared to die for their land in the east. Right on the border of the main city of Avandale, it was the only city so grand and also a threat too the savages way of life. Without fear, or care for their bodies they charged the city. Thousands of lives were cut down by the new rifles taking the savages ranks down. Only a mere three-hundred made it across the battle and into the ranks. Even then they did little only killing about seventy or so before being killed themselves. And then the ground around Avandale was painted red with blood. Nothing ever could grow where so much blood poisoned the soil not allowing life too ever assume in the fertile land.

The savages were never that foolish again as they remained purely defensive only fighting on their terms. They could win easily in the jungle and thick forests around the plains where many of her people were killed and of recently had never seen so much death. As a rumored half-demon, half savage ran the northern tribes. His thirst for blood so great he killed people only to drink their blood covering himself in the life giving source too feed his power. Of course scientifically that was impossible but the rumors were never quelled as many claimed to have seen it. A blade covered in red was the last thing everyone saw and who dared to look into his eyes perished. He was also capable of taking on their automated machines designed too capture certain savages and take them back to their town to get their seed to add it too their own genetic makeup too better their own race. So many had that fate, even the great Doderias the chieftain when the meteor hit the ground 18 years ago. His ability in foresight was needed and so because of that-! " Hey! Chi-Chi! Snap out of it girl!" Her friend said snapping her fingers bringing her out of her daze of thoughts.

" Oh im sorry I was just thinking." Chi-Chi said shaking her head knocking the thoughts away.

" Yeah sure you were... or were just looking at his rear?" She laughed as her eyes had unknowingly settled on the firm buttocks standing on the rock making her face flush red. " Oh my girl you were! Man I can't blame you for thinking that though. He's so massive..." Chi-Chi looked too her friend who was swooning with older thoughts.

" I don't understand you two... I mean he's a savage they don't even know anything except how to kill... and... and uhh you know other things." Her third friend whined for the umpteenth time. She was always afraid of allot of things, mainly because she lost her mother when she went out on a minor reconnaissance mission and never came back. She was very thin with some brown curly and hazel eyes from her selected partner. Her mother was a dark haired woman with blue eyes and she wanted her daughter too look more feminin then her although the look didn't quite match what she had wanted.

" Oh will you just hush up Tonya! They can't see us and even if they could it would take them at least three minutes too run over here." Her second friend who was always ready too do something out of the way and fun. She wasn't like her other friend as she had blonde hair and black eyes although the black was another mix up from her mother's selected partner when she had wanted a deep blue.

" Oh im sorry Erica... I can't help it when that supposed demon lives around here. All I want too happen is for him too drop down, gut us like fish and then drink your blood when your still alive. " She was terrified or more or less petrified of everything she heard. " I don't care what you two do but im going!" She said quickly gathering herself and running back too her gryphon too fly back too avendale. Her two friends only waited behind shaking their heads.

" Demon that isn't true but... you know I wouldn't doubt it sometimes." Erica said looking back too the rock which was now vacant as the occupant walked amongst the fighting children. " With how many people say the story it gets you to wondering if he really does exists."

" I hope he doesn't exists or we'll never have claim too these forests and you know how my mother hates it when she can't see the beautiful flowers that bloom up here during the summer." Chi-Chi groaned with the thought of her mother screaming around for a whole month when this section wasn't under her control again.

But as they both looked back too the fighting which had stopped suddenly. They both looked up as the giant was now looking in their direction.

" Stay here young ones! I will see what it is." They heard him yell as a giant sword came from his back. It was gigantic and they both knew what would happen if he connected with that sword. They girls both eeped as they knew he had probably meant them. And without a second thought they went sprinting back too their own gryphon's.

Goku did a light jog over too the spot which was more like a full sprint too the young ones around him as he stopped were some rustling and quiet noises had come. He couldn't hear it quite as good with all of the training so he asked them too quiet down then he could hear something. As he stopped where the noises had came from he could faintly see something running away from here. ' Are they already preparing another attack?' Goku growled exploding into a full sprint. He heard the cries of gryphon's as he entered a shallow valley. He saw the creatures flying backwards and he knew they had sent something too watch his tribe. But as he looked upwards he caught sight of something unexpected.

A tribesman was on the things back? He squinted hard as he took sight of a strange looking... something. It had long black hair like him but a glint of coal black sparkled in its eyes as it looked back at him. He could see its hand move too its mouth as it looked back down at him. Goku only stared at the creature in wonder. He looked at it though it seemed afraid but what exactly was it?

He returned back the way he came though his mind puzzled. ' What in the name was that creature? It looked like us but it...wasn't us?' Goku resheathed his sword on his back. He came back with a serious look as his young ones had moved into a defensive formation. All of them forming a circle each protecting the others around him. Goku held up a clenched fist sending them the signal too stand down. " We are going back im not sure what it was but its not safe right now." Goku said looking around, he took a quick head count too find them all there.

" Now come we must hurry back." Goku sped off letting his young ones quickly follow right behind him. But the image still plagued his mind as he ran back too camp. ' What and even who was that? Could it be a southern tribesmen? Hopefully someone knows.' Goku thought as he continued his run.

( Back in the air)

" Phew that was close Chi-Chi!" Erica said wiping her forehead free of sweat. " I mean we barely got high enough then he was there. Did you see that?" She said getting the thrill off of danger as she always had.

But Chi-Chi only thought back as the savage stopped and stared at her. She could barely make him out but she was sure that he was looking right at her. She could see those black dots starring up at her. But as she thought back she felt a heat rise up through her cheeks as she sort of drooled over his fit and bulky body. But she sighed as she knew that even though he might be a great slave her mother didn't probably want anymore savages for pets after the last one.

The two gryphon's only continued too fly back too the pristine palace of Avendale. The main city for her mothers empire which had been ruled by her family ever since the start of the slaughter five century's ago. She was the princess of the planet and the heir too the throne and since it was nearing her eighteenth birthday she had too find a suitable partner too provide better genes for the future lines of rulers. There wasn't any love involved in the process she only had too find the best candidate or the most capitable too what she needed or lacked in genes.

She only sighed again. There were some love between their male slaves and masters and even though it wasn't proper for a women too care for a lower level of the city's structure some did. And she had met some couples before and never had she ever seen such happiness, they were inseparable and although males were told to do anything for their masters those who were in love would do it without ever being told. She also had been an unfortunate witness to what happened to a male child being raised secretly as a girl because those to in love couldn't dare part with the child even though it wasn't 'suitable' for the city. They had raised him for three years in the palace being servants and kept his hair long and eyes hidden from being seen.

Her mother had all of them executed on the spot as a reason too show that males just were not proper to be in society. The parents were both shot in the forehead and the child was just tossed from the window down too the ground nearly thirty full stories and she heard his screams the entire way down before a silence settled in. She was only eight at the time and ran away from the sight as the bodies were dragged away and her mother only washed her hands and went back as if nothing had ever happened.

She cared for her mother deeply but she couldn't ever begin too imagine why she would just kill them. Or make the child suffer by throwing him out the window after watching his parents being shot dead in front of his young eyes. She swore she would never ever do anything like that. She would only simply send them away into the forest where the savages were and more then likely they would be taken in. Some young boys had been accepted and lived before being killed in a fight a few years later. She found no reason why adults couldn't be brought in but why they simply just dumped some young baby boys out into the wilderness and waited until a savage came and picked him up.

She had seen movies about what savages did and they were nothing like she had just saw before. Savages were portrayed as completely violent and uncontrollable. They burned through the forests killing all that they sought or stood in their way but that wasn't right as in other films she saw a more gentle and calm side too them. When they found children in forests they simply picked them up smiled and walked back with them. Gently saying a few things as he walked back and disappeared. Although it was only portrayed as them just starting too fill their minds with savagery. But even then they weren't at all violent anymore, they weren't even a threat as they were always being attacked first and killed in a so called plan too rid their planet of them. ' Its a wonder why they hate us so much when we dump them out in the wilds and expect them too just live a life like that.'

They finally reached the palace and landed on the solid walls. They dismounted their gryphon's and let them fly back to their nests and hurried back inside before anyone figured out they had left.

( Later that evening)

Chi-Chi laid was inside her room, laying down on her massive four poster bed. Papers and files on candidates too choose from lay sprawled out everywhere. She hummed lightly as her voice seemed too flow with the picks she had too make. Being sweet and melow as she found a good pick or rough and callow as she was disgusted by others which seemed too be all of them. " Ugghhh! There all so... uninteresting! I want something exciting!" She yelled too herself as she flopped backwards on her bed. Her head landing on the pillows.

Her mind wandered back too the savage she saw earlier today which happened too be the millionth time. She couldn't get him out of her head, she had imagined him perfectly with the long dark hair, the black eyes, and glorious body. He was just perfect! But she sighed he couldn't be hers even though she giggled at the thought of him being her pleasure slave for the night. She knew that savage pleasure slaves were completely foolish about the art of procreation and had no idea that they were all given birth too by other women. They screamed saying the planet was where they came from, they didn't come from the evil poison that killed the planet. Although they were completely stupid they had stamina like no other male ever made, they could go for hours and state almost any female desire but they weren't used for long. She shivered with giddiness as she could picture herself naked on top of that savage. " Ohhh I believe im going to die if I keep thinking like this!" She moaned in disdain as her thoughts were becoming far too out of line.

A knock at her door made her jump. " Dear its your mother may I come in?" She heard.

" Its open mom!" She called back as the door was opened revealing her mother. They were identical being a match in nearly the same genetics since they had developed the practice 200 years ago.

" Oh good I see your looking through the candidates!" Her mother chirped as she came in sitting down by the edge of the bed. " Find one too your liking yet dear?" She said gently brushing her hand through Chi-Chi's hair.

" No..." She sighed. " There all good picks mother but its not what im really looking for. They are so... not exciting, no real fire in them there all so docile and uninteresting." She let out a breath as she looked over them again. " They just don't seem well... right."

Her mother only shook her head smiling. " Oh dear you make it sound so hard. Its just which ones that best they don't have too be anything at all. Its only for one night that's all." Her mother patted her on the back. " Don't simply make it about anything, find the best one and choose." Her mother made it sound so simple and she didn't like it.

" Alright mom i'll try." She said not really meaning it but her mother only smiled and kissed her cheek.

" Thanks dear." She said before leaving as Chi-Chi groaned and fell back on her bed.

( Meanwhile)

Goku sat down around a fire gathered with his fellow tribesmen discussing what Goku had seen. " So chieftain you say its like us? But in other ways it isn't?"

Goku nodded. " Yes I know my words sound strange but that's what it was. So much like us but then again its so different." Goku said which made the others around him mutter and grumble. " Has anyone ever seen a southern tribesmen?" Goku said looking around the room but not a one raised or said a thing. " Then we can assume that it might be just another brother from the south." A few grunts and mutters were heard.

" If no one has anything else to say then we adjourn this little meeting. Tomorrow i'll go looking for our brethren from the south. Sleep well my brothers." Goku said as the others nodded and walked back too their tents leaving Goku alone to ponder his thoughts until the sun rose.

( 1 Week Later)

Goku had looked for his bizarre looking brethren for about a full week without even a sight or smell of him. His thoughts had only been too finding him and maybe understanding why they were up here and why he had ran from him. But more or less the bizarre difference between his appearance and his brethren's. It was understandable too Goku to why he would like too know why and maybe learn a few things from his southern brethren.

But Goku stopped as the midday sun beat down on him. He decided it best for some lunch and a break. He went over too the nearby waterfalls that usually had a decent sized animal or something for him too eat.

At the same time Chi-Chi had tracked back out to the wilds that day too see that savage again. She couldn't get him out of her mind and it was driving her nuts, he was always there in her head starring at her in wonder. She had too see him again, she knew she might get hurt or killed but she would kill herself if she didn't get him out of her head.

She had flown over the area where she had seen him before but he wasn't there as well as other area's around the camp. " Where are you?" She asked as she looked around through her binoculars. She could easily see through the dense forest and around everywhere. She kept her gryphon circling around overhead until they both needed a break.

She spotted a river with some dense trees where she could land safely and out of sight of any others that might be nearby. She dismounted her gryphon leaving it by the waters edge so it she could find her way to it easily. She sat down herself and filled up her canteen with water, being slightly parched from the humid day. She let her hand dip into the water slightly enjoying the warm feel of bath water. " Its a hot spring!" She thought as small piles of steam flowed from upstream. She wouldn't mind a dip in the water but... She looked around of course still knowing that it wasn't possible anyone was around but she couldn't stop herself. She stripped off her clothes and sat in the hot water letting out a content sigh as she relaxed.

Above her on the waterfall ledge Goku stood looking down at her. His eyes particularly fixed too her mounds on her chest wondering why exactly his tribesmen needed such bulging mounds on their chest? But no way better too know then too ask. As Goku threw off his loincloth and set his sword on the ground. Without a second thought he fell from the top of the waterfall and into the shallow springs.

Chi-Chi let out a high pitched shriek as a massive cannonball exploded in the water. She covered her face as the water pelted her and she looked up too see what had fallen and instantly regretted it. Standing waist deep in the water was the savage she had been looking for. His hair was like her own as it was now draped down his back and the look of wonder on his face as he moved towards her in the water. She only shrunk back against the wall terrified as he moved towards her. His cold black eyes just starring at her as she saw him reach out for her face. ' Great he's going to kill me!' She closed her eyes as his hand reached right in front of her face. Slowly she felt his hand touch her neck and run up too the side of her face brushing back her hair. Slowly she reopened her eyes as the savage had his head cocked too the side wondering as too why she was so afraid.

Goku held his strange southern brethren's face gently as a sign of no threat or reason too harm him but he seemed terrified although he shouldn't seeing as how Goku was like his brother. " Why are you so afraid? Do you believe that I am going too hurt you when I have given you my sign or does your tribe have other signs than our own?" Goku asked taking his hand back.

Finally Chi-Chi found her voice as the massive savage seemed too be quite civil although she knew in the back of her mind that they were. " Umm... uhh yes we have a handshake." She said standing up in the water but covering her breasts with one arm as she offered him her hand.

" Hand...Shake?" Goku said confused as she had reached out her hand and he slowly raised his own to hers. He felt her hand grip his own and gently move it up and down. " Your tribe has strange customs." Goku said looking at his hand trying too understand how that gesture meant anything. " My name is Goku and I am the chieftain of the Heglash tribe and may I ask who you are?"

" I am Chi-Chi" She said and Goku nodded.

" Chi-Chi? That is a strange name for a tribesmen but I suppose different tribes have other titles so I assume. But why are you up in the north? And why did you run from me several suns ago." Goku said questionly as Chi-Chi blushed under his gaze. He could feel Chi-Chi's eyes gazing at his chest and all over the rest of his body couldn't look him in the eyes.

" Well that was rather unexpected, you just caught me and my friend by surprise and we only could run, we weren't sure if you would be too welcoming." Chi-Chi said as Goku grinned. She sank back down into the water letting it cover her breasts instead of her arm.

" That is foolish we accept all of our brethren no matter how... different they are." Goku said still trying too get the facts with this strange tribesmen. " Now I both know we have many questions too ask of each other so I say a simple question for a question. Do you agree Chi-Chi?" Goku said stepping out from the water and shaking his hair letting the droplets splash elsewhere. His tail unwinding from his waist and gently swaying behind him. He turned around and immediately he could see Chi-Chi's face turn a deep red.

' Oh my God! He's...He's...huge!' She thought not able too tear her eyes away from his male anatomy. Goku followed her gaze too where she was looking at. " Oh that... sorry its allot bigger then all of my brothers so don't be alarmed." He said completely oblivious as was the rest of his tribesmen to shame and embarrassment or actually knowing the true purpose for their male anatomy.

" I...Im sorry I shouldn't stare." She said finally tearing her eyes away from the sight in front of her.

" Nonsense my brother we have too reasons too be different, starring contests are quite a battle of the mind." Goku's stupidity too her words made her reconsider actually wanting too come out here. " Now for a question and I don't mean too offend your tribe in anyway but why is your chest so very... how shall I say this... round and bountiful?" Goku said trying too place the words without making any sort of offensive statement. " I mean my own is quite massive but your own?" Goku reached into the water without a second thought grabbing the mound of flesh in his hand. " Its soft and tender." Goku firmly grabbed her weird mound with his hand giving a light squeeze feeling the soft flesh which held firm in his hand..

Chi-Chi gasped at this savages gall too touch her like that! But then again it fell pretty good as she let him continue. " Ohhh... that's so good." Chi-Chi moaned as Goku continued and abruptly stopped pulling his hand back. Chi-Chi's eyes widen as she looked up at him. He was quite confused now she could see that.

" Good? Okay im going to ponder that but you may ask me a question." Goku said still with the vivid feel of her flesh in the palm of his hand. He had too admit himself that it felt good too touch but she seemed to be placed in a trance when he did so and that was probably insulting to her for him to do that.

" Okay... may I ask..." Her words stopped as she noticed that brown furry tail swinging behind Goku. " You have a tail?" She said quite stunned too see the brown furry object just moving around behind him without a care in the world.

Goku looked back too his tail which was swinging around behind him. " Oh that I don't really know i've always had it since I was born. Now my second question. What exactly are you. You are not like me at all. You are similar but yet different." Goku said easily picking out the differences between them both and yet they still had much in common.

" Well I am a woman. Women are naturally born with chests bigger than your own and we don't have well...that-" She said pointing at his manhood which was folded up in his legs as he sat down crossed legged."-between our legs which allows you too see the difference." Chi-Chi couldn't stop herself from looking away from Goku who looked dumbfounded. His eyes were wide, as his head was cocked too the side.

" Nothing you mean?" Goku scratched the back of his head. ' How do they take a piss? Oh well I shouldn't ask they probably have another way.' Uhhh okay i'll take your word for it." Goku said looking up into the clouds. Many scientific aspects about life and other things are really lost to the savage. For never have seen a woman before he doesn't have much too go on as well as the reasons as too why she is so different.

Goku's eyes returned too her face which was still looking away from him. " My next question will be why are you here? Why would your tribe, especially now risk you coming here?" Goku leaned forward placing his chin on his hands.

Chi-Chi looked back too Goku who was leaning forward obviously awaiting an answer. " I wanted too see you." She said looking into his eyes which flashed with surprise and intrigue.

" Me? Why would you want to see me? Your people are not in trouble are they, cause my-" He quieted himself as Chi-Chi glared at him. The once gentle eyes meant a threat if Goku didn't keep his mouth shut so he did just that.

" Since I saw you, I can't get you out of my head so I came too see you although I didn't have this situation in mind."

Goku looked at her his tail gently swaying behind him. " Strange you say that, for I have been looking for you myself exactly as you put it." He could see her surprise and he knew that she wasn't expecting that answer. " You see as you were drawn too me I have been drawn too you. I needed too see you for myself as I can safely assume you feel exactly the same way. Am I right?" Goku said with a smirk as Chi-Chi blushed but with the wrong reasons.

' Dear lord this savage is already thinking like that? Well I am beautiful and he's gorgeous himself but... I don't think mom would appreciate me picking him. But then again he did say he was drawn too me like I was' But her thoughts stopped as Goku stood up and walked back into the water standing right in front of her. His bulging six pack right in front of her eyes.

" I cannot understand this feeling because it is difficult too understand." Goku said as he had never felt so compelled too see such a creature or know so much about it.

Chi-Chi smiled as she stood up herself in the water and although she was embarrassed in being naked in front of him she did what she thought was right. She took his face gently in her hands slightly marveling how soft his skin was. His black eyes starring down deeply into her own. She could feel her heart race as he only continued too stare down at her." Then let me help you." She whispered before lowering Goku's face too hers. For her first real kiss with a male was with him. Her lips touched Goku's own as she pulled him closer too her. His chest pressed up against her own.

Goku's eyes went wide with shock as he felt her lips touch his. It was gentle and soft as he felt something drag across his lips almost seeking entrance into his mouth. Surprised his mouth opened as he felt Chi-Chi's tongue slide into his mouth licking his teeth and touching his own tongue. ' What? What is she doing to me?' The feeling was too foreign even for Goku as he ripped his face away. Leaving Chi-Chi shocked as he backed up from her. Goku only stared at her a moment longer before scaling the water fall behind him with a singe jump straight and out of her sight.

Chi-Chi only stood completely baffled as she had just kissed him. Though that was not why as Goku had just pulled back as if he had just been poisoned and left without a word. It broke her heart inside as she had just scared him away. ' I guess I got my hopes up... after all he is just a savage.' Without another thought she picked up her clothes and went back too her gryphon and flew back home.

The next day Chi-Chi flew back too the same spot getting her friends too cover for her absence. Although she didn't want too go back out she had too at least say good-bye to Goku. After all she had scared him off, hopefully she could just forget after clearing her slate free of him. As she had said before, he is just a savage. How could he ever understand such feelings that she had. He was born a wild man, like she could ever expect him too change.

She landed in exactly the same spot hoping that she might find him there, but as she walked around the little hot spring there were no signs of disturbance so he more then likely wouldn't be there or had been there at all. " Well what did you expect girl? Him just too stick around and wait for your explanation." She said laughing too herself in her stupidity. It was probably a one in a million chance that he would come back.

Well she let out a breath as she turned around and ran smack into a chest. She looked up and instantly saw Goku's face above her own but it was not the kind one before. It seemed deadly serious and angry. " Talking too yourself? After all your more strange then I thought..." Goku grunted and walked around her.

Chi-Chi only looked at him as he walked past her. " Listen about what happened yesterday that little kiss it didn't mean anything okay I was just being foolish. I shouldn't have expected you too know what I meant by it so I am sorry." She said a little angry that he wasn't even paying attention too her. His eyes were looking at the water.

" Then why did you do it?" Goku said not looking up from the water. " What would possibly drive you too try and suffocate me with your mouth? I am chieftain and although I am lenient in what goes round, letting someone who dares too do such a thing too me is totally worthy of punishment."

" Punishment?" Chi-Chi said looking at Goku confused. ' How dare he speak too me like that! I came here too apologize and here he has the gall too think of punishing me!' Her anger boiled over Goku only nodded slowly setting her off. " All I did was kiss you! Is that such a big deal for a moron like you! I swear you men are idiots and don't understand a thing!" She screamed letting her anger completely blind her too who was in front of her. It was a little too late as Goku's dark eyes narrowed and a scowl was on his face his upper lip cringed revealing his canines.

" How dare I!" Goku yelled in fury, the massive sword on his back whipped out pointing at Chi-Chi. " You have no respect for me! A chieftain you dare too touch me so! And here you dare too insult my intelligence I am the smartest chieftain rivaling Doderias you ignorant fool!" Goku yelled irate, his sword cutting through a nearby tree as if it were not there. Never in Goku's entire life had anyone dared too insult him so, beyond the friendly or brotherly joke no one ever had a reason too. But someone else, with no respect for him just comes along and makes a complete fool of him. It set his anger beyond logic as he heaved the sword up with both hands into the air. " I should kill you!" Goku screamed swinging it downward.

Chi-Chi screamed diving too the side as the blade sliced through the ground as red lines formed in the white of Goku's eyes. He tried too slice her in half again as she rolled again the blade missing her by inches. Goku growled as he raised the blade again, Chi-Chi only thought of one thing that could stop any man dead in his tracks. She kicked her big toe straight into Goku's balls. The massive giant's breath hitched as it hung open in an incredible amount of pain, streaking from the unknown low blow, it raced to his brain. A high pitched squeal came out as Goku let his hands go too cup his aching sacks completely dropping the sword on top of his head. Chi-Chi watched as the sword came down nailing his head. His eyes rolled back in his head as he slumped right over on top of her legs. The sword falling too the ground with a heavy thud off to the side.

Chi-Chi's chest was heaving as Goku fell down on her legs completely out cold. His eyes were rolled up deeply as she sighed. But then began trying too move the giant from her legs. " What do you weigh?" She grunted trying too throw him off. But it felt like a giant boulder of flesh had her stuck. She propped up her knee's and using the ground as a brace, pushed hard forcing Goku's body with leverage to roll over, freeing her numb legs. His sheer weight was beyond belief. She rubbed them to get their feeling back.

She looked over as Goku's face lay in the hot springs. His head was completely submerged underneath the water leaving only his hair to stay above. She knew he would drown if she didn't pull him out but if she really wanted to she didn't know. He had nearly killed her...

MajinBroli


End file.
